BLEACH X PANDORA HEARTS
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: summary;rukia dan momo ditugaskan mayuri untuk melaksanakan misi aneh menanti bahan percobaannya, justru terjadi hal aneh yang menarik para karakter pandora hearts. gaje, kacau, full OOC, don't like don't read...!


BLEACH X PANDORA HEARTS…!

Disclaimer:BLEACH itu punya omTITE KUBO, PANDORA HEARTS itu punya om JUN MOCHIZUKI. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter.

Ratting:T

Warning;aneh gaje gado-gado, apa lagi bagusnya…

Saya jadi terinspirasi cerita ini dari role play saya dengan kak inas. Lebih dan kurang saya mohon maaf kalau ada banyak typo, maklum pas nulis fanfict ini fb saya kacau banyak masalah.(kok author malah curhat yah…=.=)

Ok, ceritanya kita mulai saja.

Disuatu pagi yang cerah di kebun binatang karakura, terlihat 2 shinigami yang sedang bertugas disana, 2 shinigami wanita itu sedang memperhatikan keadaan disekitar kebun binatang dari atas pohon (lho…!)

"kuchiki…" desah salah seorang shinigami bermata hazel itu sambil tetap melihat dengan teropongnya.(hah…! Masa shinigami pake teropong)

"yah, fukutaichou hinamori ada apa…?" Tanya seorang shinigami bermata violet yang sedang duduk diatas ranting pohon yang sedikit berada dibawah shinigami bermata hazel itu.

"kayaknya gak ada hollow deh. Ngapain juga si mayuri aneh itu minta kita ngawasin kebun binatang. Gak ada kerjaan amat…" keluh shinigami bermata hazel itu.

"tapi…katanya kita ada tugas jadi penanti tamu dunia lain..maksudnya apa…" Tanya shinigami bermata violet sambil membaca kertas keterangan misi super aneh itu

FLASH BACK…

"khakhakha…karena kalian berdua adalah karakter cewek yang bisa masuk 10 besar karakter favorit di bleach, maka suatu kehormatan kalian mengerjakan misi khusus dariku…" jelas mayuri tetap dengan senyum anehnya itu.

"aahhh..jadi mayuri Cuma manggil kami buat hal-hal yang gak penting…" ujar rukia stay cool seperti nii-sama-nya.

"emang misinya paan…pasti aneh-aneh…" duga momo.

"ahahahahahhahahahaaaa…"

PLAAAKKKK…! Mayuri memukulkan tangannya yang seputih salju itu kemeja.

"jadi kalian menolak…!" bentak mayuri semarah biasa.

"si..siapa yang menolak…" Tanya momo berbalik.

"jadi misinya apa taichou aneh…" Tanya rukia sewot.

"hahahahahha…sudah kuduga kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti 23 shinigami yang menolak misi dariku ini…" seringai mayuri seperti biasa.

Momo dan rukia saling bertatapan mata menggambarkan perasaan ngeri mereka masing-masing.

"du..dua puluh tiga…" desah momo gugup kepada rukia.

"se..sebaiknya kita terima saja…" rujuk rukia ketakutan.

"ba..baiklah jadi misinya apa…"

"aku punya sebuah eksperimen yang bisa memanggil sesuatu dari dimensi lain, kuperkirakan mereka akan jatuh ke kebun binatang karakura..jadi tugas kalian adalah menyambut mereka…"jelas mayuri ceplas ceplos.

"emang yang kepanggil apa…" Tanya mereka berdua kepada mayuri.

"entahlah…mungkin hollow, vasto lorde, arrancar…atau.." jawab mayuri menggantung.

"Atau a….."

Belum mereka sempat bertanya lagi mayuri sudah menarik wujud shikainya.

"GYAAAAA…!" mereka berduapun langsung ngacir dari tempat angker tersebut.

END OF FLASH BACK

"huaeeeeeemmm…ngantuk kuchiki.." keluh momo sambil menguap.

"ya udah nyandar aja ke gw, ntar gw yang gantian jaga…" saran rukia.

"yah gak apa apa yah…"

"iya…" jawab rukia malas-malasan.

akhirnya momo pun tidur dibahu rukia, sedangkan rukia masih tetap mengawasi kebun binatang beserta tugas ekstranya ngawasin para shinigami pemula meng-konsou para roh….(ADEGAN YURI BERLANGSUNG)

tiba-tiba…

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP…! Alat pendeteksi mayuri berbunyi bertanda objeknya akan tiba.

"MO..MOMO…! fukutaichou hinamori…!1" jerit rukia panik membangunkan momo.

"huuuhh..ada apa sih..baru setengah jam tidur udah dibangunin…" keluh momo sambil mengusap-ngusap ilernya (duh rukia kasihan banget).

"duh…lengan baju gw jadi basah…ya udah TO THE POINT aja, targetnya udah hampir datang." Jelas rukia sambil mengelap lengan bajunya yang basah kena ilernya momo.(HIIIIIII…)

"hah…! udah datang yah…!" Tanya momo kepanikan.

Saking kesalnya Rukia langsung ngegampar momo yang baru aja bangun.

Plaakkksss…

"AUUHHH…teganya kau menyakitiku…" momo langsung memasang tampang kemayunya dengan sendu seperti saat seseorang baru ditampar pacarnya. (wah kayaknya YURI mode on neh…)

"iihhhhh…makanya jangan lolaaaa…!" muncrat rukia sambil memakai toa taman yang baru saja dicurinya dari tempat terdekat (dasar maling).

"hoeeeeehhh…jijay kuchiki muncrhaaaaatt…" momo membalikan muncratnya ke rukia.

Saat mereka sedang bertengkar tiba-tiba muncul sebuah warp putih besar diatas kandang singa yang menarik perhatian semua pengunjung kebun binatang itu (para shinigami pemula langsung kabur, jadi Cuma mereka berdua yang tetep disana).

"SILAUUUUUU MEEEENNN…!" jerit rukia menutup matanya dengan goggle yang boleh dicolong dari tousen (DASAR MALING…!)

"OOOHHH SERAAAAAAMMM…" teriak momo sambil menirukan logat drakula di iklan bohlam OH SERAM (iklannya masih ada yang ingat gak).

Asap mengepul dari arah jatuh benda yang didatangkan oleh warp aneh itu, tepatnya didalam kandang singa.

"ukkkhhhhh…di..dimana ini…" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam dengan 2 kepang panjang. Dengan pita kupi-kupu yang cukup besar dikerah bajunya.

"duh kepalaku kebentur keras…" pemuda berambut keemasan dengan mata hijau meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang lebih dulu mendarat ke tanah.

"o..oz..kau tidak apa-apa.." Tanya seorang pria berbaju hitam berambut seperti rumput laut. Ia memanggil pemuda berambut emas itu oz.

"ukhhh…padahal tadi udah capek-capek bikin teh, eh malah muncul gerbang aneh yang ngebawa kita entah kemana…" keluh seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya.

"hahahahhaa…nona Sharon rambutnya berantakan tuh.." ujar seorang pria berambut putih dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya, sebuah boneka yang duduk dibahu kirinya.

Sebuah pukulan harisen melayang ke wajahnya…

PLAAAAKKK…!

"btw ini dimana sih…!1" Tanya si rambut hitam berkepang.

"a..alice…tenang dulu…" si rambut emas menenangkan perempuan yang bernama alice itu.

"eiing…ini dimana, asapnya banyak…" keluh perempuan berambut kecoklatan yang bernama Sharon itu.

TIBA-TIBA…

MAE SODE NO SHIRAYUKI…!

HAJIKE TOBIUMEEE…!'

Whuusssssss….

Duaaaarrrrr…!

Serangan yang entah darimana datangnya itu membuat rombongan yang kebingungan itu panik.

"GYAAAAA…! TEMPAT GILA MACEM APA INI…!" protes si rambut rumput laut sambil lari-larian gaje.

"ka..kakiku membekuuu…!1' teriak alice yang membuat semuanya panik.

"ALICEEEE…! PECAHKAN ES ITU…!" teriak semuanya sambil berlari kearah alice yang tal berdaya.

"gill…! Lepaskan segel bea-rabbitnyaaaa…!" perintah oz kepada si rumput laut yang ternyata bernama gill.

"ba..baik oz…"

Belum sempat membuka segel b-rabbit sebuah tembakan hadou melayang kearah gill.

Duaaaarrrrrrr…!

"GILBEERRRTTTTT…!" jerit mereka serentak.

Whussssssss…

Dari dalam asap muncul 2 orang perempuan dengan kimono hitam (dan inilah bintang kita)

"ka..kalian siapa…!" Tanya Sharon ketakutan.

"hei..justru kamilah yang harus bertanya…kalian siapa..dan kalian darimana…" Tanya rukia balik.

"jangan takut, kami bukan musuh kalian selagi kalian tidak melawan dan tidak punya niat jahat…" jelas momo tenang.

"kenapa kami bisa ada disini…!" gill bangkit dalam keadaan gosong.

"eh..tepat sasaran yah…" ujar

"Dasar cewek bodoh…! Sama aja kayak si BAKA USAGI…!" bentak gill sambil meringis kesakitan.

"APA kau bilang seaweet…!1" Tanya alice sedikit naik darah.

"eh…serangan sode no shirayukiku mengenaimu yah nona" Tanya rukia tanpa dosa.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

"SUDAH CUKUP AKAN KUCINCANG KAU SIALAAAANNN…!" ancam alice yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi b-rabbit..

POOOFFFFFF…

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian sosok gadis berambut hitam berkepang itu berubah menjadi kelinci raksasa bersabit yang mengerikan.

"gyaaaaaaaa…!" jerit oz kepanikan.

"padahal kita gak ngelepas segelnya kan…!"

Rukia hanya diam sambil menunduk. Entah dia ketakutan atau..

"ke..kelin…ci…"

Kyaaawwwwwwwwwww…!

Rukia meloncat seraya memeluk kelinci hitam raksasa itu..

"GYAAAAA…! KENAPA ORANG ITU TIDAK KETAKUTAN SAAT ALICE JADI B-RABBIT…!" tereak mereka serentak

"kyaaaaaa…! Ozzzzzz…! Singkirkan orang aneh ini dari kepalakuuuu…!aku gak bisa ngeliattttt…!" teriak alice meminta tolong dengan ketakutan.

Momo langsung membungkuk kepada rombongan oz, gill, Sharon, dan break.

"maafkan teman saya itu, dia positif mengidap maniak kelinci…" ujar momo sambil menahan malu.

"ma..maniak kelinci…?"

Suasana hening.

"…!" tawa oz CO memecah keheningan sementara itu.

"dasar orang-orang aneh…" kata momo sambil berjalan kearah rukia dan alice yang sekarang dalam posisi berpelukan (YURI again…)

"hei rukia, pelukannya udah belum…" Tanya momo jengkel.

"eh…mo…fukutaicho hinamori…" desah rukia sambil tersenyum kaget.

Rukiapun melepas pelukannya dari alice.

"hiiii…apa yang kau lakukan midget aneh…!" hardik alice merasa jijik.

"ahhhaaaa…kau kelinci yang lucu…" puji rukia yang memancing alice melayangkan sabitnya ke rukia.

"gyaaaaaaa…!" mereka berduapun ngacir dari tempat itu sambil menghindari serangan b-rabbit (alias si alice)

"e…enough alice…" perintah oz yang mash menahan ngakak guling-gulingnya..

"no…nonaaa…perutku gak tahan gara-gara ketawa…" keluh break yang mulai mengeluarkan aer mata.

"…" tawa Sharon lebay yang bikin singa yang dari tadi tidur malah kebangun.

Roaaaaaarrrrrrrr…! Koar sang raja hutan itu…

"gyaaaaaaa…! Break akyuu tatuttt…" jerit Sharon ketakutan.

"te..tenang nona..kenapa gak pake eques-mu aja nona…" saran break sedikit gemetar (wah dia ketakutan juga yah).

"ha…hai makhluk berbaju hitam…tolong kami dong…" pinta oz yang sudah keringat dingin….

"ogah…kaliannya jahat mau menyerang kami…" tolak rukia stay cool.

"si..siapa yang nyerang dulu hah…" Tanya gill kesal kepada rukia dan momo..

"yah kami Cuma mau memastikan apa yang ada didalam sini…" jelas momo tanpa dosa.

"k..kau…!" gill mulai naik darah…

"gill…" desah oz menenangkan gill…

"i…iya…" respon gill masih kesal.

"lagian kenapa kalian tenang-tenang aja…" Tanya Sharon heran..

"haha..mereka takkan memakan kami kok, lagian kami ini Cuma dewa kematian…" jelas rukia santai…

"WHAAAATTT…! SHINIGAMI KAAAA…!" reaksi mereka kaget bercampur ngeri.

"hiiiii…" alice yang dari tadi garang langsung jadi si penakut.

"wah…kelinci ku takut…" desah rukia cemas.

"se..sejak kapan aku jadi kelincimu…" Tanya alice ketakutan.

"sejak aku memelukmu…" jawan rukia kemayu yang bikin alice tambah ngeri…

"GYAAAAAA…! CEPAT PANGGIL SIAPAPUN YANG BISA MENGHENTIKAN SINGA-SINGA GILA INI…!" jerit gill ketakutan sambil memeluk oz (lho…)

"pa…pawang singanya kabur…" jerit salah seorang pengunjung yang ada didekat kandang singa.

"WHAT…!" reaksi mereka panik kembali.

"GYAAAAA…! PAMAN OSCAAARRR..! EIDAAAAA…" tangis oz putus asa sambil merosot ketanah..

"VINCENT..EIDAAA…MAAF AKU TAK SEMPAT MENIKAHIMU EIDAAA~" tendangan oz langsung melayang ke wajah gill.

"ugghhh…sa..sakit…" gill meringis kesakitan.

"bukan saatnya ribut…!" tegur Sharon yang masih memeluk break (si breaknya malah keenakan..dasar…==)

"NENEKKK…" rengek Sharon putus asa.

"no..nona…" desah break tanpa dipedulikan Sharon.

ADA YANG BUTUH PAWANG SINGA?

Semua tertuju kepada sumber suara itu berasal.

Seorang wanita berjubah berambut pink dengan senyum setannya, duduk di pagar pembatas kandang singa (kalian tahulah gimana bentuk kandang singa di kebun binatang)

"fufufufufu….jadi mau gak…" Tanya wanita itu sekali lagi.

"WOII PAWANG SINGA NGAPAIN LO BISA ADA DISINI…!" teriak oz cs sambil melempar botol aqua yang entah kapan mereka punya kepada wanita aneh itu.

"ukkkhhhh…ke…kejamnya…" wanita itu langsung memasang tampang sendu.

"ya udah Bantu kami, Baskerville sialan…!" perintah break sedikit terpaksa..

"okedeh…" wanita itupun turun dan mengeluarkan chain-nya yang berbentuk singa, LEON.

5 minutes latter…

"buaaahh…hampir aja gw jadi daging dimakan sama singa…" desah alice penuh kelegaan. (padahal dia yang biasanya makan daging)

"hei lotti kenapa lu bisa ada disini…?" Tanya oz sedikit kesal dengan wanita berambut pink itu yang ternyata bernama lotti (alias charlotte).

"mana gw tahu, pas gw lagi nyari jempolnya tuan gleen (lho…! Jempol aja masih dicariin. Salut gw) eh tiba-tiba gw beserta temen gw yang tercinta malah kesedot _warp _aneh. Pas gw sadar eh gw udah gak sama mereka lagi, malah nyasar ke binaria. Eh..salah…ketempat aneh ini…" jawab lotti ceplas ceplos yang bikin rukia merasa bersalah…

"GARA-GARA KAMI SHINIGAMI MEREKA MALAH NYASAR KESINI…T_T" jerit hati rukia.

"tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut oranye dan seorang pria cebol berambut perak datang kesana..

"shi..shiro-chan…?" Desah momo memutar pandangan mata hazelnya itu ke sosok pria mungil itu..

"jangan panggil gw shiro-chan, udah gw bilang…" ujar hitsugaya sewot seperti biasa.

"—siapa lagi mereka tuhan…-" jerit oz cs dalam hati.

"ichigo…" rukia berlari kearah pemuda oranye yang bernama ichigo itu.

"hei…memangnya apa yan terjadi…aku dihubungi oleh soul society bersama toushiro kalau ada sebuah reiatsu aneh mendekat kesini…" ujar ichigo sedikit kelelahan.

"hei…sebenarnya ini dimana…" Tanya oz yang mulai sedikit bosan memberikan pertanyaan yang sama dari tadi.

"owh…karakura town…" jawab momo.

"lalu kenapa baju kalian aneh…" Tanya rukia bingung.

"yah inikan normal…" jawab Sharon sedikit tersinggung.

"i..ini tahun berapa…" lotti memberanikan diri bertanya pada mereka.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, inikan tahun 2010…" jawab rukia cs..

"WHAAAAATTTT…! EMANG KAMI KELEMPAR KE MASA DEPAN YAH…! PADAHAL KAMI KAN GAK LAGI DI ABYSS…!" Tanya mereka penuh ketakutan.

"eh..abyss…?" ichigo balik bertanya.

"masa gak tahu…? Itu lho penjara dikedalaman yang sekali masuk gak bisa keluar" jelas oz yang dulunya pernah kesana.

"kecuali minta sama si sodaranya baka usagi itu, si will of abyss alias malice" tambah gill sambil menunjuk alice yang sekarang sedang dipeluk rukia dari belakang (seakan-akan alice kayak boneka ==).

"owhh..i see," jawab momo sedikit bingung.

"jadi kalian mau apain kami…" Tanya Sharon yang dari tadi sewot gak karuan.

"owhh…sebenarnya kalian adalah korban eksperiment mayuri taichou, selamat yah…" jawab momo tanpa dosa sambil menyalami mereka satu-satu.

GRRRRRRRRRR…

RAVEN…!

MAD HATTER..!

ALICE..!

LION..!

EQUEEESS…!

GYAAAAAAA…!

"a..ampun tuan, ini Cuma tuntutan akting dari author. Saya Cuma melaksanakan doang…"

"grrrrr…! Authooorrrr…!" teriak oz cs kepada author

Author:kabur…

Yap akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu ini. Mudah-mudahan memuaskan reader, saya mohon maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang menyinggung atau banyak typo dimana-mana..maklum pas ngebuat fanfict ini terlalu banyak bencana (bukan bencana alam tapi bencana kekacauan di FB saya. Semoga dapat membuat yang stress jadi berkurang stressnya.

Byeeee…lambai-lambai tisu…

Maaf kalau bahasanya sedikit kacau, maklum ini agak ke cross over dan saya masih amatiran mohon dimaklumi. Dan fanfict ini tidak saya masukan ke cross over kenapa?. Karena saya sudah memasukan fanfict ini ke-2 anime yang diceritakan,


End file.
